


A Kiss With Teeth

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: AELDWS 2020Prompt: Perfect StrangersGenre: HorrorWord Count: 250 exactlyEames' team was using an experimental formulation of Somnacin which possibly dropped him into limbo. All they know for sure is that they lost him for a little bit. But they got him back...
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AELDWS 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829509
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Inceptiversary Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing (AELDWS)





	A Kiss With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is exactly 250 words by the counter used in the contest (ellipses throw it way off!)

_“What do you mean, you_ think _Eames was in limbo? He hasn’t said a word since he woke?”_

_“What the hell experimental formula were you using?”_

_“If I have to come get him, you’re blacklisted! He’s not my responsibility!”_

The caress of fingertips along his bare back brought Arthur awake, a warm body settling beside him, a hand covering his mouth, silencing him.

_“Jesus, Eames, you look like hell. What happened to you down there?”_

Arthur shuddered at the slow lingering touch to the back of his neck, the softness of the lips brushing silent words against his skin.

_“Look, I know we don’t have that kind of relationship, but...you should come home with me while we sort this out.”_

He tried to push Eames away through a heavy drugged paralysis that weighed him down. Eames’ mouth shifted to breathe soundless phrases into his ear, the butterfly sensations raising all his hackles.

 _“Listen, Eames, I...are you eating a_ rat _? What the fuck? No, get away from me!”_

He strained to open his eyes, panic rising. Eames settled along his naked back, fingers delicately charting the indentations between Arthur’s ribs. The touch of sharp claws left tickling trickles of wetness behind, and he couldn’t help the whimper that rose in his throat.

 _“...you...you bit_ _me...did you...poison me...?”_

Arthur tried to pull away, dread curling thick in his throat, but Eames held him still for a kiss, sharp jagged teeth against tender skin. He tasted his own blood as Eames hummed contentedly.


End file.
